Renacer
by milushi
Summary: Dicen que los golpes de la vida son los mas dolorosos, porque no te golpean fisicamente, te golpean en el corazon… Goten, Bra, Pan y Trunks tendran que aprender lecciones de vida para poder renacer y sacar adelante su amor! GxB PxT


**Capitulo 1: **_**Contacto**_

Por la calle podía ver a dos chicas, una de cabello azul, y la otra negro, en un principio ninguna de las dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, hasta que luego de varios minutos rompieron el silencio…

- Siempre es igual, que no te cansas de meterte en problemas Bra?

- Sorry…

- Deberías aprender a defenderte!

- Tu sabes que eso no es para mi Pan!

- Si, si, como quieras

- Oye y… sabes algo de tu tío Goten…?

- Eh? de Goten? No, ni me interesa saber algo de él!

- Es que… hace unos días lo vi, y se veía muy raro…

- Me da igual!! Seguramente esta en drogas o algo así!

- Como puedes decir eso? Yo no lo creo capaz, el nunca fue de esos!

- Bueno, ya basta!! No quiero hablar de el!

- Está bien, entiendo…

- Yo ya me tengo que ir

- Ok!

- Nos vemos Bra

- Si! ah, lo había olvidado, el sábado es mi fiesta de cumpleaños! Estas invitada!!

- El sábado… mmm...

- Tienes que ir Pan! Además estará mi hermano…

- Y eso que?? o////o

- Pan, no te hagas la tonta..!

- Cállate! El que Trunks esté ahí es una razón para no ir..!

- Por qué?

- Seguramente estará con la tarada de su novia!!

- Para nada!! Ya terminaron!!!!

- Que? terminaron?

- Sii!! asi que puedes aprovechar!!

- Bra, ya basta!! Eso fue un amor de niña! Ya pasó!

- Si, si como digas… igual vas a ir no?

- Creo que si…

- Súper!!

- Bien, ya se me hizo tarde! adiós!!

- Nos vemos el sábado!!

- sii, claro… – dijo la pelinegra mientras se marchaba

Horas después en la Corp. Capsule…

- Trunks!! Abre la puerta ahora!! – gritó histérica una joven peliazul

- Que quieres??!!

- Mama dice que me acompañes de compras!

- No tengo tiempo!

- Mamaaa!!! Trunks me esta molestando!

- Bra ya basta!! Deja de comportarte como una niña! Tienes 17 años! Ya madura!!

- Idiota! No te permito que me hables asi!

- Ah si? Que me piensas hacer? estoy cansado de ti y de tus estupideces! ya crece de una buena vez!

- Ya vas a ver Trunks, me las vas a pagar!

- Ya lárgate, no tengo tiempo para ti! – dijo el joven para luego cerrar la puerta bruscamente

- Estupido… - susurró

Dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba Trunks…

- Estoy harto de todo esto… seguramente Bra se lo contará a papa, y el vendrá y me gritará como si todavía fuera un niño…mejor me largo, antes de que todo se complique! – se dijo a si mismo, y luego salió por la ventana volando...

En las calles de Ciudad Satán…

- Que bueno que aceptaste acompañarme Pan!!

- Si… que podía hacer…

- Es que una chica como yo no puede estar sola en la calle, y mucho menos a esta hora

- Ni que fuera tan tarde, si recién son las 8:00 PM

- Da igual, lo bueno es que estamos juntas!!

- Si, dime que vas a comprar??

- Ah, quiero comprar un súper vestido para mi fiesta!! No todos los días se cumplen 17 años!

- sii… ¬.¬

- Oye Pan…

- Dime!

- Que ese que esta ahí no es tu tío? – dijo señalando la entrada de una discoteca

- Ah… si… pero que tarado esta borracho…! Seguramente lo botaron de la disco por borracho!

- Tenemos que ayudarlo!

- No!! El puede sólo!

- Pero Pan..!

- Que crees que le pueda pasar; si lo asaltan, se defiende, es un saiyajin aunque el no lo quiera…!

- Si quieres no vayas ero yo lo tengo que ayudar!

- Estas loca!! No dijiste que una chica como tu no podía estar sola en la noche?

- No voy a estar sola, estaré con Goten!

- Entonces vete, pero luego no vegas a quejarte si algún idiota te asalta o tal vez hasta te viole! O quien sabe y tal vez ese idiota se el mismo Goten!

- Cállate! Mejor me voy!

- Adiós –dijo mientras se alejaba

- Goten!!! Estas bien??

- eh? Bra? que haces aquí?

- Yo… solo pasaba…!

- Este no es lugar para una chica tan linda como tu..!

- eh… yo… o///o

- Creo que he bebido mucho… mejor me voy…

- Y por que sales así? es como si te hubiesen asaltado!

- Ah… jejeje! es que no tenia dinero para pagar las cervezas, asi que tuve que darles mi reloj, mi celular, y otras cosas a cambio..!

- ahhh…! mejor nos vamos de aquí no?

- Si, claro! te acompaño a tu casa?

- No! No te preocupes, mejor yo te acompaño a la tuya! ^.^

- Que linda! pero no es necesario! Yo tengo 31 años, tu solo tienes 17!

- Si… es que… no quiero volver a casa, me acabo de pelear con Trunks, y también con Pan!

- Ah si? Tengo una idea, por que no vamos a caminar por la playa? Y ahí me puedes contar lo que te pasó! Te parece?

- Si! vamos!

- Bien…!

En la playa…

- Que bonito se ve el mar de noche!

- Si, oye ahora si me puedes contar por que te peleaste con tu hermano y con Pan!

- Ah si…

- Pasó algo malo..?

- Es sólo que… quería que Trunks me acompañara a comprar, pero el no quiso y me gritó muy feo, dijo que… soy una niña y que debía madurar..!

- No le hagas caso, el que debe madurar es el, nunca ha aceptado lo que le toco de vida, cree que es el único con problemas en el mundo

- Por eso ya no te juntas con el?

- No, no es por eso, si ya no estoy con el es por que la vida nos llevo por caminos distintos, el es el presidente de la C.C. y yo sólo soy un publicista desempleado! No es muy común ver que dos personas tan diferentes sean amigos!

- Eso no es cierto, no tiene nada que ver! Míranos a Pan y a mi, ella solo piensa en el surf y las peleas y yo sólo pienso en moda y fiestas! Si embargo, somos amigas!

- Pero ustedes son muy jóvenes, tiene una vida por delante

- Tu también eres joven!

- Si… oye y… como esta Pan?

- Bien, como siempre, hace poco ganó un concurso de surf!

- Vaya! que bien..! Sabes… yo la quiero mucho, pero ella sigue con esa idea en la cabeza…

- Lo de Goku?

- Si… es una tonta! no se hasta cuando seguirá con eso! que no entiende que murió? esta muerto!!! – gritó derramando una lagrima

- Goten… yo… no se que decir…

- Lo siento… no debí ponerme así…

- Te quiero mucho Goten! – dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla

- Gracias… al menos tu me quieres…

- Todos te quieren!! Pan, Trunks, tu mama, mi mama, mi papa, Gohan, Videl, y todos nuestros amigos, hay muchas personas que te quieren!

- No me quieren a mí, quieren al hijo de Goku…

Continuara...


End file.
